


Scarred

by amixii10, DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Protective Jet, Rape/Non-con Elements, hurt zuko, mentioned - Freeform, obligatory scar fic, protective sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko explains to his boyfriend how he got his scar. Fluff insues.
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 203





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raven96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven96/gifts).



> Sorry for forgetting about Heat today. Whoops.

Sokka and Jet finally approach him. They call him out of his room so that they could talk, but instead, he calls them to sit inside, saying it would be more private. The three of them sit rather uncomfortably on Zuko’s couch.

“We wanted to court you, but we can tell that you’re uncomfortable, so-” Jet had begun to say, but Zuko cut him off by gently placing his hand on the other boy’s knee. 

“I do like you guys, and in the same way you do. It’s just… you won’t want me after you learn about my past.” 

Sokka scoffs. “Is it because you’re only seventeen? Because we’ve definitely moved on past that.” 

He shakes his head no. “It’s not that. I trust you two, and besides, I already told Katara; do you want to know how I got my scar?” They nod, albeit hesitantly. 

“When I had first presented as an omega, it had been unexpected- after all, father and Azula were both alphas. Even my mother was a beta. But as it turned out, there had been a gene on my mother’s side and on my grandmother’s side that had led to my being an omega.” They make noises of understanding, and Sokka shifts in place awkwardly. 

“Well, at the same time, Azula had begun to gain some of her alpha senses, which unfortunately also included her rut. The press believes that I had been burned by my father for speaking out, but he never actually touched me during that fight. It had been later that very same day that I had gotten this scar- when Azula had attempted to,” he swallows; this part was always uncomfortable to remember and even more painful to say. “To, uh, touch me. When I said no, she first took an iron and burned me, then used her alpha voice to make me lose control of my body.” 

Their faces promptly turn horrified for him. 

“So, uh, now you can see why you shouldn’t want me. I’m broken and worthless and an omega who can’t do anything right.” Jet places his hand gently over his own where it was still resting on his knee. 

“Oh, no, you’re not broken or worthless or anything,” Sokka says softly, uncharacteristic of him. Jet nods. 

“You are so strong and capable, and that’s how we noticed you. I mean, not that many people can flip a person onto his back within ten seconds of notice. You’re so smart, too.” 

“Yeah, all of what he said. We don’t think any less of you for what you just told us,” Sokka elaborates. Jet rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“So. Can we court you? I know it might sound forward, but you should know that we really don’t think any less of you for what you told us- it’s perfectly natural to succumb to raw instinct in dangerous situations.” Zuko makes an oddly choked noise at the back of his throat. 

“I-I guess you can… although I’m not sure why-” Zuko starts to say, but Sokka cuts him off straight away. 

“No. None of that. You have to stop thinking like that; I know it’ll take time, but we’ll help you all along the way.” Zuko smiles softly, and Sokka reaches up to hold his face. 

“Can I…?” he asks in low undertones, the message clear. He nods. Sokka leans in and kisses him softly. They pull back and look at each other, content at the moment. 

Sokka runs his hand over Zuko’s face, lingering hesitantly over his scar. 

“Can I touch it?” he asks softly. Zuko nods. 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

Sokka presses feather-light fingers to it, and Jet soon follows suit. He leans into their touches; they kiss and talk softly until the sun comes out.

**Author's Note:**

> There goes another one. Only like 20 left. *Sips tears of amixii10 because of my awful grammar*


End file.
